Palace Pets
by Dark Santa
Summary: It's the first official Palace Pets Fanfic! Every Palace Pet included I think...


**Things you need to know:**

**Petit is French**

**Lily and Bayou have a southern accent**

**Berry talks fast**

**Oh yeah to know who's who just go to **

* * *

Today Beauty, Bloom, and Aurora are taking a trip to Toon Town, where all Walt Disney Productions live. She was off to visit Mickey and Minnie Mouse and was going to offer breadsticks.

When she reached their cottage, Aurora knocked on the door, Mickey opened it. "P- Princess A- Aurora! You came!" Mickey said he hugged her. Aurora looked at Beauty and Bloom and they had a confused face shared.

"Well Mickey... what's wrong?" Aurora asked. Minnie was standing at the table chair in a tux with a black bow. She was hollering a name "Figuaro! Figuaro! Figuaro!" she said

"Well you know Figuaro..., right?" Mickey said swirling his tail.

"Of Course! The Palace Pets play with him all the time and Sultan loves having another male around," Aurora said then scratching Beauty's fur.

"Well Sultan may be disappointed but... Figaro's missing!" Mickey said

Minnie stopped her hollering and jumped out the table.

"He is?" she said taking her bow of hugging it tightly.

"Yeah," Mickey said

Minnie bowed down dramatically. "Nooooo!"

**000**

"I can't believe he's gone!" Lily pouted on her pillow.

"Yeah! He was a great cat!" Berry frowned.

"He was a male cat! The only other male cat in fact," Sultan said

Every Pet was fighting and complaining except for Pumpkin.

"Now Pets! Let's all be mature young pets," Pumpkin said she then looked at Bloom and Beauty. "Bloom, Beauty on the stage," Pumpkin said. Bloom and Beauty wanted to argue but their sweet pumpkin, pumpkin was acting like a boss so they walked to the mini stage.

"Well Aurora was talking with Mickey the Mouse and Minnie was screeching Figuaro and then they said that Figuaro was missing," Bloom explained

"So Aurora made an announcement that whoever finds the cat gets 19,000 gold coins," Beauty added

"Well he has to be around Toon Village!" Treasure said. "Preferably beside the ocean," Every pet glared at her. That was not the time for her seasick jokes. Treasure has a problem with the ocean and want's to literally be a catfish and will try anything to be with the ocean.

"I just don't want Figaro to be hurt," Summer said breathing heavily

"It's okay, girl we'll find him," Lily said

"Well I can't leave the castle, I have training with the other horses in a few minutes and every other horse too and we don't want to miss Maximus," Goldie said thinking of the white stallion.

"Sugarpot,** you** mean you don't want to miss Max unlike you we don't like him," Bayou explained. Goldie blushed redder then Ariel's hair.

"Well we better getting the going," Petit said and the other horses nodded to the french horse and together they galloped away.

"Well girls since the ponies abandoned us I guess we'll have to deal with an adventure.

Everybody nodded except for Blossom.

"Palace Pets Go!" they all said except for Blossom who just stood there.

**000**

They ran to the Mouse Cottage. "Hey Blossom knock the door will ya?" Sultan asked. Blossom rolled her eyes. The opened and there was a duck with a bow.

"Aw! Little toons selling cookies!" Daisy said. "Maybe that'll make Minnie stop crying," Daisy thought.

The pets rolled their green, brown and blue eyes. Pumpkin was getting tired of this and started 'talking'

"Hi I'm Pumpkin, Palace Pet, pet of: Cinderella can we speak to Minnie?" Pumpkin asked. Well to Daisy it was Ruff, Ruff, Ruff, Ruff,?

"Well if you show me the cookies then I'll give them to you," Daisy said.

"Berry! Get some cookies out of your bag!" Teacup said.

Berry took some carrot cookies out. Daisy looked at them in disgust. "I'll take 1," Daisy said not wanting to ruin the pets hopes. Daisy then took a dollar out of her pocket. She gave it to Pumpkin.

Treasure looked at the money. "Hey! We didn't say anything about..." she got shut off by Daisy who slammed the door close.

"Maybe we should talk to Pluto," Lily suggested. Everybody nodded.

**000**

Pluto was sleeping until Berry bit him. Pluto woke up and howled so loud. "Berry! That's not the proper way to bite!" Teacup said. She then bit Pluto even harder. "Step aside ladies, let the master do it!" Sultan said

"Ow! Okay, I get it you want to bite me but why me?!" Pluto said. Pumpkin rolled her eyes. "Tell us all you know about Figaro or there'll be a lump on that paw of yours,"

"Fine, Figaro ran away and moved at pizza parlor alley two weeks ago. I visit him twice a day. He roommates with two nasty other cats Sizzle and Burn. Figaro says he's having a time of his life but I can see he's miserable in his eyes plus Burn and Sizzle ugh!"

Everybody gasped. "To the Pizza Parlor! Alley...," Pumpkin said

**000**

The pets saw Figaro but with a two dirty looking cats. Summer and Beauty looked at them so scared.

"Summer and I will stay," Beauty said with Summer nodding. Every pet glared at them. Figaro saw the pets.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" Figaro asked.

"We were just I don't know, getting dread ends trying to find you!" Summer growled referring to her awkward ponytail. Figaro gulped. The pets all had their evil side and is not that kind as their owners.

**000**

"The reason why I left is because Minnie is ruining my street cred,"

"He's ruining ours too," Sizzle whispered loudly

"Cause he's a cow!" Burn said

"Sizzle!" Sizzle yelled

"And Burn!" Burn yelled

"Yeah, we' royalty so mess with him again, the pits for you," Lily said. Sizzle and Burn rolled their eyes. "We don't listen to no royals," Sizzle said.

"We can't do that anyways, we can't talk," Sultan said

"As I was saying, she's ruining it for putting bows on me, baby talking me, being a mouse," Figaro said

"But she loves you, isn't that what matters?" Blossom asked

"Yeah but I don't..."

"Boy, you don't get do ya..." Lily said

Lily

_Figaro, your average calico cat!_

_Figaro, he's small enough to fit in your hat._

_His brain is as small as he is too._

_Doesn't know what true love do_

Pumpkin

_It's the thought that counts_

_(Every Pet Knows It)_

_She shows she cares_

_Who cares is if she's a rat who owns a cat_

_She loves you True_

_(Yeah She do!)_

Beauty

_Ever since you were an infant and she was a mouseling you were close like honey and glue!_

Berry

_Blah Blah Bibidi Bobbidy Boo! _

Every Pet except for Sultan who thought it was to girly

_It the thought that counts! Everybody know She loves you and you love her too!_

Blossom: Come on Sultan

Sultan: No way!

Blossom: Please

Sultan: Fine

_It's the thought that counts!_

"Well I never thought of it that way," Figaro said. He looked at Burn and Sizzle. "Burn, Sizzle, I want you to know that I really, really, really, don't like you so I'll say I hate you in 1% like way and I don't know why," Figaro said

"Sure Cow,"

"Go and join your herd,"

"Si-" Sizzle started until "Shut Up! I've been too nice this episode and I don't want this to be a catchphrase for the dragon's sake!" Blossom said then blushing for what she said. "Sorry," she said in her innocent way. Everybody smiled at her. "Thanks for shutting them up," Teacup said

**000**

"Yeah! Adventure complete!" Pumpkin said!

* * *

**That it!**


End file.
